Fate Determind By Luck
by animeaddict99
Summary: Because she accepted the mission, Haruno Sakura was being scarred for life. Having to seduce Orochimaru to get information about Sasuke is taking its toll. But what happens when she’s forced to live with the sadistic snakeman? SasuSaku
1. Mission Status: Mission Accepted

**Hey. :) I'm just doing a little revising because of a lot of critiques… so if for some reason you randomly decide to read this more than once… you might notice a difference. –This message will be posted on every ****revised**** chapter.-**

**Revised: 10/18/07**

**And for new readers: ENJOY! **

Mission Status

**Chapter One**

_Mission Status: Mission Accepted_

**V,V,V,V**

"Damn it," Haruno Sakura hissed, tugging at a piece of ribbon in her silky hair. It had become a complete mess. Her hair seemed to poof up in all directions. After pulling small traces of bubblegum-pink hair off of the magenta ribbon, Sakura ran a wooden brush through her hair once more, sighing as it effortlessly went through, no knots in sight.

"Hn," she muttered, pulling her forest green vest over her low-cut black tank-top. Sakura, hastily retied the ribbon around a lock of hair, creating a large ponytail that protruded from the top of her head.

Throwing her sandals on, eighteen year-old Sakura fumbled out the door, a Leaf Village headband in her right hand, dangling loosely, on her way to her mission briefing.

She quickly strung the hitae-ate around her head. She had started wearing it standardly after her body started maturing. Because her forehead eventually "met" her eyes, Sakura was not embarrassed by it, so everyone knew she didn't cover it because she was afraid of rude remarks. She found it easier to spar and go into battle with the headband tightly around her forehead. She felt it was more effective. Why? Who knows…Sakura had her preferences.

Glancing down at her watch, Sakura cursed. _12:06 PM_, it read. Her briefing was supposed to be at 12. "Hopefully Tsunade won't get too angry," she thought, quickening her pace.

After training under the Hokage, Sakura took her rightful place: working as a medic-nin through Anbu. Her skills were par to her former sensei's, and her strength perhaps surpassed Tsunade's. Reaching her destination, Sakura raced into her desired room, and saw the Hokage…glaring at her.

"You're late," Tsunade stated matter-of-factly.

"Well…" Sakura began, "There was this dog in the road, and-"

Tsuande shook her head. "You're turning into Kakashi now, aren't you."

"Heh…" Sakura muttered, "perhaps."

Tsunade leaned on her desk, her hands running over numerous folders.

At that moment, Sakura noticed the extremely serious look on the Hokage's face. Tsunade looked up into the kunoichi's eyes and began.

"Sakura," she began, twiddling her thumbs. "You very well know that female kunoichi…must sometimes…uhm…. I'm not quite sure how to start this."

"Sakura," she began once more, "this mission…this mission is extremely difficult, and it really has nothing to do with your skills as a medic-nin... I picked you for it because now that you're a beautiful young kunoichi- no…that is, now that you're skills have increased, and your body has matured- no…that's not how I meant it..." She sighed, thinking of the correct way to say what she had to say.

"Please, Sakura, take a seat."

Sakura sat down in the small wooden chair in front of her as Tsunade picked out a folder and slid it across the desk. When it reached Sakura's hands, she peered down at it confusingly.

"First, let me say that this is your choice. There is no obligation for you to accept this mission. I won't feel let down in any way if you turn it down. I have confidence in you. Even if this is S-class, I know how badly you want him back, and I felt obligated to give you the first choice."

"Him?" Sakura asked confusedly. _Sasuke?_

"A few days ago Orochimaru was spotted in a brothel on the outskirts of Sound. Sakura, it's been over four years since Sasuke left…and all missions to retrieve him have been unsuccessful due to lack of information. Your mission, if you choose to accept it, would be to go undercover as a prostitute in that brothel and to gather as much information about Orochimaru as you can." She paused, wanting Sakura to absorb the information that was placed out in front of her. "That would preferably be… the destination of his hideout, his weaknesses, facts about Sasuke, etc."

"Tsunade-san," Sakura whispered, the idea running through her head over and over, like a wild hurricane in her mind was taking place.

She thought it over. She had been seductive in missions before; however, it had only led as far as making-out. She shivered at the idea of doing _that _with Orochimaru. She had wanted to save her virginity for Sasuke. She wanted to save everything for Sasuke…her life, her love, her innocence…it was supposed to be all meant for him. However, none of that could happen if he was with Orochimaru, and if she was in Konoha.

Sakura looked down at the ground for a few seconds before looking back up into the eyes of Tsunade.

"Do you need more time to think about it?"

Sakura bit her lip. She peered down at the ground for a moment, thinking it through. "Tsunade-san, I accept," she whispered. She then stood tall, shoulders back, and spoke louder. "It is my mission as a kunoichi to do what is needed to protect this village…" She paused. "And Sasuke.." she added softly.

"I will do it," she stated, her head bowing to the Hokage.

Tsunade nodded. "Sakura, you don't know how much I appreciate this. You will be a hero in Konoha, I promise." She pulled the girl she looked at like a daughter closer. "I'm so proud of you," she said softly, embracing her ex-student tightly.

After a moment or two, Tsunade pulled away. She quickly returned to a business-like attitude. "Of course, this mission is to be secret to the rest of the village until the time is right to say anything."

Sakura bowed her head in acknowledgment. "Of course."

"I am honored to be chosen for such an important mission," Sakura said, her voice shaking a little.

Tsunade grinned at Sakura. She had come such a long way in only a few years. "Here," she said, picking up the file. "Here are the mission details. Location facts, target's fighting technique, etc. You will be leaving for a trip in one week. Then we'll see where it goes from there."

"Arigatou, Tsunade-san," Sakura said, her green eyes fixing on the ground as she bowed.

"Ja ne," Tsunade whispered to herself as Sakura disappeared out the door.

**V,V,V,V**

_Six days later…._

Sakura peered into her closet, a frown crossing her usually cheerful face. "I wasn't thinking when I said yes to this mission," she muttered to herself. She was looking for an outfit that would-….tempt….Orochimaru. She bit her lip. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she whispered quietly, slumping to the ground. She was going to lose her virginity to a man more than three times her age! Her eyes widened as she came to a realization: there was no way she could do this. She felt tears well up in her eyes. There was no way she **wanted** to do this! She only hoped she could complete the mission with her innocence still in tact.

The worst part was, in her opinion, that she had no one to talk to about it.

Sakura quickly swept away a tear that escaped from her right eye. "I will not cry!" she yelled out loud, to no one particular. "Shinobi do not cry!" she stated for what must have been the eightieth time. She shook her head.

More tear fell from her eyes as she held her head in her hands. "I…I…I guess I'm just no strong enough to be a shinobi! I should have said no…I should have…-"

But she knew it was too late to change her mind. She knew even more that she was being selfish. This was for Sasuke- the man she had loved her whole life! Was she going to watch him die just because she was too afraid to go on a mission?

**Heh! No. No. No. Hell no! **Inner Sakura yelled, punching her fists in the air.

The pink haired girl pouted childishly as she ran her small fingers through a plethora of tight, low cut clothing Tsunade had given her. "There are no way any of these will fit," Sakura pondered, her right index finger tracing over a silk skirt that must have went a few inches over her thighs.

After what seemed like hours of throwing clothes on and off, Sakura found an acceptable top and bottom that she would wear for her first encounter with Mr. "Snake-man." Most of the garments Tsunade had set out for her did the same thing: flaunt her chest and curves, her ass, and her legs.

She bit her lips as she looked at herself in a full-length mirror by her door. The attire was not something she would wear in public…hell no, it definitely wasn't. Sakura also had to remember that she was going to add a large amount of makeup onto her face- nothing like that diminutive amount she was used to wearing.

The top, itself, reminded Sakura of a bikini top. It was a dark maroon color, and had thing strings that wrapped around her neck, like a halter. Sakura blushed as she realized how little the fabric covered her breasts: only a few inches. The rest of the strings wrapped in a "x-like" formation around her upped stomach, and ended up tied at her thighs, leaving a belt. The skirt was basically a piece of black silk wrapped around her waist. Only about a foot long, Sakura struggled to wear it. However, it was the longest of any of the options that were given to her.

Her mission was tomorrow, and she barely had the time to scan over the tannish folder that Tsunade had handed her but a few days ago. Was it laziness? Neglect ion? Fear? Well, something had kept her from opening it up.

Now was the time, Sakura concluded, that she would open it. Running her fingers along the crease, she opened it slowly, revealing paper upon paper upon paper. A picture or Orochimaru was included, paper clipped to the front. Sakura blushed as she read most of it, thinking of what she would have to do. Looking over the map, she concluded that the brothel, labeled, "Oto Tenshi"(1) was only a few days away if chakra was used to move at a good, steady pace. Feeling a yawn coming up, Sakura closed the folder back up, and peered up at the ceiling.

Pacing around her small apartment, Sakura held the folder closely to her. Ever since her parents had died, for they were old citizens of Konoha, as well as old parents, Sakura had lived peacefully in this apartment…all by herself, and she had been fine with it. Ever since Sasuke's departure, Sakura had chosen this path…this path of solitude. Sure, she talked to her friends: they were the source of her only happiness. She hid her longing for the Uchiha boy…not to annoy others. Others…others who had lost hope of him returning years and years ago.

Stripping herself of the revealing clothes she had chosen for her mission, Sakura placed on a pair of boy boxers and a white tank top that seemed to ride up her stomach, showing her toned body. Her skin had become a darker color than it was when she was a Genin. She assumed it was because she had trained twice as hard, in the scorching sun, since _he_ left. Her short hair had grown once more. At this time, it lay freely, running down her shoulders, weaving around Sakura's arms like vines. However, when in battle, or on any mission, it stayed tied back in a tight bun, so not to distract her.

Sakura's emerald eyes blinked as she pulled herself into her bed. Feeling the covers on top of her body made her feel safe. Cold or hot…she always had them on.

Yawning timidly, Sakura placed all previous events aside as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

However, as the events were to unfold…those peaceful sleeping periods would not turn to creating dreams…but also nightmares.

**V,V,V,V**

**Yay for revision! Well, that plot itself hasn't changed, but I suggest reading the revised chapters because of slight changes that will make you go "huh?" in the future. **


	2. Mission Status: Departure

**Hey. :) I'm just doing a little revising because of a lot of critiques… so if for some reason you randomly decide to read this more than once… you might notice a difference. –This message will be posted on every revised chapter.-**

A.A.- I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for chapter one! . However…there are a lot more people on my alert list….than the amount of reviews I received. I got six reviews….but ELEVEN alerts, TWO C2s, and SIX favs! I know where you lurkers live! Okay, not I don't….but I do know who you are. So please, if you read, can you review? -puppy eyes-

I also want to thank InuyashaHELP, blackXheart, Chie, Soysauce-jr, and MidnightForKaorim, and the answer is 42, for the wonderful reviews, as well as Blacksash, who has offered to be my Beta! .

Oh, and I changed this story's title to Fate Determined by Luck. You're probably thinking, "?" However, there is a whole part on it in the story. If you don't understand, just say so in your review! .

**Revised: 1/2/08**

V,V,V,V

**Chapter Two**

_Mission Status- Departure_

Fate Determined by Luck

V,V,V,V

Today was the day…

…and the phrase rang through her head like an alarm clock.

Okay, it could've been because the alarm clock was actually ringing. That was beside the point, though. It had been ringing on and off for the past few hours, and whether or not it actually was or wasn't- didn't really matter. The sound was aggravating, and being the glorified kunoichi she was, she had only responded to the noise by covering her face with her pillow as she tried to wish it all away.

"Crap. Crap. Crap," Sakura muttered to herself, in almost a chant, as she stared only half awake at her personal clock that had found itself positioned on her night table. Ah, the night table. It had been her mother's, as well as her mother's mother's, and it had been Sakura's ever since her mother had passed away a few years ago. She had wanted to give it to her daughter when the right time came, however, thoughts of marrying, especially to her beloved "Sasuke-kun," had disintegrated with the immaturity that made him call her "so annoying" in the first place.

Sakura sat up in her bed and began to get ready. She slipped off of the mattress and slithered to the rocking chair in the corner: the one on which she had placed that dreadful outfit.

Sliding out of her clothes, she pulled on some new underwear, panties and bra, and ran her fingers over the silky skirt. Pulling the top over her head, Sakura fumbled with the strings as she tried to get the maroon attire into place…covering all that she could. She then proceeded to pull her black skirt up, zipping up the silver zipper on the side, watching as it fell down to her hips with a frown. She bit her lip as she grabbed a brush from the nightstand and started to run it through her hair. She hadn't understood what possessed her, but she had been up a few hours before to shower. She had cleansed herself for the day, and had then fallen back asleep.

"Shows how alert I am," Sakura thought, as she brought the pink marshmallow fluff, which was her hair, up onto the back of her head, tying it off tightly. She then braided the back, and retied it, creating a rope-like effect. In the back of her mind, Sakura mused a dark thought: her hair wouldn't be this neat after the first part of her mission ended.

Pulling out some make-up, Sakura applied some blush onto her cheeks. She had woken up with particularly pale skin that morning, making her look like a China doll. She also added some deep red lipstick in her lips, as well as a thick coat of mascara and lines of dark blue eye shadow.

Looking at herself, Sakura sighed, not liking the affect that her hair gave off.

"Screw it," she thought to herself as she pulled the tie out. Her pink hair fluffed out, and she replaced the elastics with a purple band that went on her head, almost like the forehead protector style she had worn so many years ago. The effect of this hairstyle was not like the innocence of the other. This time, the front of her hair, up until the band, was flat, while the rest puffed up naturally- one would think it would take a gallon of hairspray, but Sakura's hair seemed to be defying gravity.

She grabbed a brown cloak, to make herself appear destitute, and was out the door.

She had only wished that Naruto could have been there to see her off. He was the closest thing to family that she had, at the moment, and she wanted see him before she went. In a way, however, it was a good thing that Naruto was not back. She was sure she would have blurted out the whole mission to him. She had to remember that this was an ANBU mission, and even though she was allowed to tell him…she didn't want him to worry. The time would come for him to learn.

She gave a small laugh as she felt over a small spot on her upper arm. An ANBU tattoo was supposed to be there; however, not wanting to give away her position as a shinobi to Orochimaru, she had covered it with a cover-up lotion. Sakura prayed that it wouldn't come off because if Orochimaru discovered the she, Toreishii, as she had decided to go by for the mission, was indeed a kunoichi, she would, even perhaps literally, be screwed terribly.

Brushing the terrible thought away from her soon to be not-so-innocent mind, Sakura passed through the gates of Konoha, pulling the cloak's hood, which to her resembled a potato sack, over her fairly fluffy hair.

She was off.

V,V,V,V

Wind blew through the ANBU's hood, creating a makeshift parachute out of the cloth. Using a small amount of chakra to speed up making sure she could get there by evening, Sakura bounced on each tree branch with force. The sleek heels on her feet were proving to be extremely annoying. Sakura feared that she'd twist her ankle jumping before she even reached Otonin Tenshi. She hoped luck would be on her side- it usually wasn't, but maybe for this small trail, it would be. Luck usually took on smaller tasks, leaving the large ones to its brother Fate, which could prove either good or bad depending on the circumstances. For instance, if she did twist her ankle, it could be Fate, as well as vice-versa…Fate could take her side too. However, it would be the Luck that influenced her Fate- if she was Lucky, her Fate would be for the best.

It was all quite confusing, actually.

Sakura's body skidded to a stop as she heard music in the distance. She gave a confused look. The place was really in the middle of nowhere. It was supposed to be right off of Sound's borders, but if this was it, it would be a good half-day's walk. Wanting to check it out, she crept behind a tree and peeked out.

She gave a small gasp.

This was indeed it. A rundown brothel filled with the smell of sex and beer. How descriptive- yet it seemed to describe it perfectly. It seemed less like a brothel, and more like a bar, or stripper's club. That didn't really matter to Sakura, though. Seduction was seduction. She had to do it either way.

Sakura pulled down her hood, and sighed.

She glanced up at the sun to try to determine the time. From the looks of it, she was a little late. She expected to…with her heels and everything.

"I wonder…if he's even here. I wonder if he even comes here! What if…what if…I came here from nothing…and things happen…" Sakura pondered nervously, as she began her feeble walk toward the door. A missing-nin stood at the door, a cigarette lit in this mouth. He saw here a grinned, missing teeth, as well as grimy brown reveal itself.

Sakura stood uneasily near him as she quickly floated past him and into the building, shutting out any comments he might have sneered.

V,V,V,V

Here she was. The bro- Nah. It wasn't a brothel. It was a bar- a missing-nin filled bar. Sakura shuddered. No, I take that back. Toreishii shuddered. She took off her cloak and placed it in a small closet, that was occupied by other nin's attire. Jacket's, hats, even a few Akatsuki cloaks here and there. At that, Sakura hoped she wouldn't run into anyone like Itachi.

Departing from the closet, Sakura made her way around the bar, ignoring a few stares and ass spankings she received on her way toward the table. She took her seat at the bar table and looked at the bartender tiredly.

"What'll it be miss?" he asked casually, not even caring that she was under drinking age.

"Um," she started, quietly. Frankly she had no idea. "I guess I'll have…"

"You're most expensive," a person added, placing his elbow on the table.

"Oh, no, sir, please," Sakura stated, looking up at the voice's owner.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Orochimaru. Shit. Shit. Shit.

She bit her lip and hoped he wouldn't recognize her as "Sasuke's teammate." She did look very different as to when they'd last met, but not many girls had pink hair.

"Oh, it's my pleasure, missss," he slithered as he turned his head toward the bartender.

She silently thanked God for her luck…no matter hoe unpleasant it was.

"Get the lady's drink now, my good sir," he said in a way that made Sakura feel like throwing up. This wouldn't be half as easy as she had thought it would be. His voice was like that of a snake's: sickly, slithering, s- egh. That list went on and on.

She turned to him. A look was on his face that Sakura had not seen on any other's before.

"May I ask of your name?" he said, his face only inches from her ear.

Sakura looked down and tried to blush. "My name," she began, "is Toreishii. I am a wanderer." She looked back up. "What about…you?" she said very innocently, acting quite forward.

"Perhaps you've heard of me. Orochimaru. I'm a pretty well-known…shinobi."

"Hm…" Sakura stated, placing her head on her chin. "Whatever."

"I sssee, not like that. Hm," Orochimaru began, taking his place on the barstool.

"Well," he said in a hushed tone, a few inches away from her ear. "They also say I'm good with my tongue."

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt his tongue run slowly over the shell of her ear. She tried to suppress a small whimper, but it was forced out. She could almost sense the senin smirking as he ran his tongue behind her ear and up and down her neck, while his head remained in the same place.

Sakura almost felt like she was in a trance, a small pain awoke her though. She turned her head. "What was that?"

"Oh? Nothing. Just examining, giving you a present, Toreishii-san."

Sakura gave a small nod, as she wrapped her arms around Orochimaru, nuzzling him softly. On the inside- she felt like she was going to throw up. This was so wrong…so…so…wrong.

"Of-of course, Orochimaru-kun," she stated, adding the "-kun" just to see what would happen.

"Toreishii," he murmured seductively, rubbing Sakura's cheek softly.. He had taken off the "-san." Lost his respect for her, eh? Ah, they kept changing suffixes with each other. How annoying.

"Orochimaru-sama!" a voice interrupted.

"Saved…" Sakura thought, sighing inside her mind.

"Orochimaru-sama!" the voice repeated. A tall man stood in front of the snake-man, a marked forehead protector on his forehead- more specifically, Sound.

"Hm?" Orochimaru grunted. He sounded quite angry to be interrupted from his- activity.

"Sasuke-sama is having strange attacks," the man said, worried.

"I'll be there. Now get out of my sight. Help him…do what he wants…until I return."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." With that, he disappeared.

V,V,V,V

"Gomen," he said, looking back at Toreishii, his eyes half-open.

"S'okay," Sakura stated, sighing. Her head spun as she thought of Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Sakura started. "Is he your br-?"

"Apprentice," he interrupted. "I'm taking over his body in a few months."

Sakura gasped.

"That means…if you stick around…you just might get to see me in a more beautiful body."

It disgusted her, but Sakura sugarcoated her voice. "But Orochimaru-sama, I like you just the way you are." She twirled her finger on his chest, and felt his temperature rise.

He smirked and disappeared with a wave in a matter of seconds.

In his place, however, remained a note.

8:30 PM

6-14

Sakura cringed. He'd meet her another two days at the bar at 8:30. She sighed wondering how long could she keep up the act.

Well, she had learned about Sasuke. Perhaps that would pay off. A few months…that was all the time she had, and here she was, acting like a prostitute.

She quickly felt a burning sensation on her neck. She shut her eyes and itched it, but the burning only increased. "What the?" she muttered, standing up, she walked over to a mirror leaving her drink behind.

She hadn't drunk any of it.

Seeing the mirror, she tilted her head and was disturbed by the sight she saw.

God, no. Damn it…no…god, please, no!

The pounding continued, and Sakura fell to her knees as she clutched her neck grimacing…

..A Cursed Seal…

V,V,V,V

A.A.- Chapter Two complete! –cheers- Chapter three is being written as we speak, and it will be up before I leave for summer camp –the 24th- however, I'll be gone the whole summer. :( Yeah. BUT, I hope you enjoyed this one. . Took awhile, but I hope the wait was worth it!


	3. Mission Status: Difficulties Encountered

**:Authoress Note:**

**Hello, folks. Yes, yes, I haven't updated in two months, and people have been complaining, I understand; however, I would be complaining too…if I wasn't the one writing. Please understand:**

**1)I was away at camp for eight weeks. It was stated in my profile, and last chapter.**

**2)I've been very ill since I got home, including a 102 fever, so spare me, I couldn't type.**

**3)As with posting, my internet connection broke down after the tropical storm New Jersey kind of went through…so, yes, sorry. Blame Mother Nature.**

**Here I am again. I worked very hard on this chapter, so please enjoy.**

_**Chapter Three**_

_Mission Status- Difficulties Encountered_

**Fate Determined By Luck**

**X,X**

"Hn," a voice hummed. It came from a man with strange colored skin and long, black hair, which lay against his head like a wet mop: the infamous Orochimaru. His mind was whirling back to previous events.

_She_ was quite an interesting little girl. Her pink hair- so addicting. With every blow of wind, came a rush of his adrenaline. He badly wanted Toreishii…he couldn't get the thought of her luscious lips, blushing face, and feminine hands out his head. He would make her scream out his name, though he hadn't decided yet whether it would be in bliss or terror.

_He wasn't the only one._

He especially loved the innocence that her body emitted. Even though she tried hiding it well, he saw right through her. She was quite the little virgin. He didn't mind, however. He knew why.

She must've been a destitute girl. She…she…must've thought no one would want an inexperienced piece or work like her.

There was no other possible reason, no, he affirmed for himself , no possible reason..._or so he thought._

**X,X**

"Orochimaru," a man stated, red eyes glaring.

"Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru replied, lowering his eyelids to meet his apprentice's.

"Hn. Where were you last night? Out seeing your whores again?" Sasuke sneered, his one arm akimbo to his waist.

A smirk came across the senin's face. "As a matter of fact, hai, I was." A small chuckle emitted from his throat. "I was having fun, as well- until you had a little temper tantrum." Sasuke glared back. "You should join me sometime, Sasuke-kun. You'd enjoy it."

"Hn," Sasuke replied, walking off in the opposite direction, paying no mind to Orochimaru's rambling. He did it too often. He raved of the women he picked up. Their bodies, voices, and most importantly, they're hair and eyes. He didn't understand his "sensei's" obsession about those two particular parts of human body. They were so simple, so common; however, Orochimaru had a different point of view.

"You should have seen her, Sasuke-kun. I believe she was just your type. Feisty- but there was emptiness inside of her heart." He quickly appeared in front of Sasuke and poked his head, just as Itachi had done so many years ago.

_Itachi_…that's why Sasuke was here. He wasn't here to listen to Orochimaru babble on about his latest catch. She'd most likely be dead in a few weeks anyway. _Just like the others…._

Orochimaru continued. "…and those eyes…bright and exuberant. It hid the pain and longing." He chuckled ever so slightly. "I sound like a poet, Sasuke-kun, don't I?"

He turned around, his back facing his student as he began to wander. Only far enough, however, so that Sasuke could him whispering his continuous compliments.

"…_and that pink hair…."_

**X,X**

"No injuries…nor genjutsus detected…poisons: none. Everything looks intact, Sakura-sama. You're cleared." A young medic smiled and bowed as the ANBU member sat up brushed a piece of lint off of her pale blue medical gown.

Grinning back at her former student, Sakura only nodded. "_Arigatou_, Shizuka," she replied. The medic beamed as Sakura jumped off the table, gave a quick bow, and hurried off to change.

Hobbling down the hall, Sakura placed her hand on the wall beside and her and gave a long sigh. Running her fingers along the back of her neck, Sakura bit her lip and pressed the side of her head against the wall. She was quite happy that she got Shizuka as her nurse- she had never been her top student. She had brushed the strange tattoo aside.

If it had been up to Sakura, she wouldn't be in the hospital at all, however Tsunade, being her motherly self, had insisted the tired-looking kunoichi get checked over by a medic.

"Shit…" Sakura muttered, feeling the pain come over her again. She quickly rushed out of the hospital, glancing around. It was mid-day, and she opened her mouth and exhaled, hiding the pain. Hiding not only the curse, but also the emotional suffering that went along with it. Biting her lip once more, and holding back her tears, Sakura quickly rushed down the road, avoiding several stares. She gave a small wave, and sped off down the street. She had to lie down.

And so she did. On a park bench to be exact, it was the closest thing there was, and it was quiet. It would have to do. Gently laying her head down, she gave a long sigh. It was going to be a long day. No, a long mission. A very long mission, indeed.

**X,X**

Two days passed. Those two days had been some of the worst days of her life. She stayed at home, nursing her cursed mark- mainly by sleeping and trying to avoid the massive pain the inflicted her body. It seemed to dim a bit, and despite the fact that Sakura knew the pain would never entirely disappear, she knew that today she would become "Toreishii" once more.

Sifting through her closet once more, Sakura pulled out the clothing she found most…"suitable." Thus, she was off.

Otonin Tenshi was in site. Brushing a small twig off of her skirt, Sakura sighed. She gingerly untied the ribbon in her hair, and a jumble of pink silk seemed to fall into place. Even without hairspray, Sakura's hair seemed to fluff and curl own it's own, falling down to reach her waist. A thick coat of blusher lined her cheeks, and a thick coat of eyeliner and mascara surrounded her jade eyes. She wore white and blue- a very innocent color combination. A low v-cut halter-top donned her upper half, and a very small pair of denim shorts flaunted her long, curvy legs, sleek white heels topping the outfit off.

Entering, she gave a sexy wink at the doorman of the sleazy bar. Casually walking up the bar stools, she sat down, sighing.

Even before she could speak to the bartender, a pair of muscular arms wrapped themselves around her from behind. Heavy breathing hit her neck, sending a shiver down her spin.

_He was finally here._

"Oroc-" Sakura started to question.

_Or not._

No. It wasn't him, however. This man had slightly tanner skin. It was a normal color, unlike the eerie white cells of Orochimaru. His cloak seemed to drape over her, almost enveloping her in a solemn, lonely darkness. He stood her up and pulled her close. Her back was turned to him, but she could still hear his hot breath on her neck.

"How much?" he whispered, getting close to her ear. She gasped when her felt his teeth momentarily nip her ear.

"I be-beg you pa-pardon?" Sakura nervously stated; however, realization hit her. His grip tightening continually. Every squeeze brought her closer and closer to passing out.

"I-I I'm sorry. I don't- I-I'm no-not-"

"Oh," he stated quietly, not loosening his grip. "Is that so?"

She nodded her head shakily. Well, at least not willingly, as this guy presumed.

A small laugh emitted from his diaphragm as she struggled out of his grip. She stumbled backwards and finally got a good look at him.

She wished she hadn't.

His eyes pierced through her as her head began to spin. "Haa…" she muttered, as she began to feel dizzy. His hands reached around her once more; however, this time, they faced each other plainly. He looked younger than Orochimaru, maybe half his age. Her mind was boggled. He looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place when and where.

Frankly, she didn't have the time. He gave a dark chuckle as he swept her up and kissed her. It was spontaneous but not unexpected. Her eyes widened. This was not what she wanted, but something inside her froze. His touch was so cold and unforgiving…it tempted her. It…it…she didn't know. He dropped one of his hands to her ass and one of them to the back of her head, interlocked in her pink tresses.

The atmosphere of this situation was dark, lustful, alluring, and so many other words that Sakura didn't have time to cram into one sentence. Wanting this, wanting this _stranger_, wanting to lose herself to the stress, to _everything_, she finally pressed back, tilting her head to the side, opening her mouth slightly to let him know that she was more than willing.

"_You,"_ a voice sneered. She immediately retracted from her actions, a deep blush covering her cheeks. She knew that Orochimaru was here now, and she knew that he was angry. She knew- and she was scared.

"Hn," the voice responded, a soft chuckled rising into the air. Sakura shivered, and sensing this, he pulled her closed, stroking her hair. He leaned downwards. "Stay calm, cherry blossom" he whispered. Sakura froze at the ironic nickname but still, followed the man's advice.

"Goodnight sweetheart," he whispered, "I'll see you around." She looked up at him, meeting his eyes, locking into a fiery connection.

She was unconscious in a matter of seconds.

**X,X**

Holding Toreishii in his arms, Orochimaru jumped from branch to branch. He gave a small sigh, and held the girl even closer. She was _his_. He bit his lip. Orochimaru had found Toreishii in the arms of that…_that man_. He sneered. It wouldn't happen again. From now on Toreishii would stay with him in at his base. He chuckled. Maybe he'd let Sasuke get a whiff of her as well- brighten his spirits.

Skidding as his feat reached the ground, he felt his lovely lady stir. Orochimaru looked down at her as he entered a cave. And as he entered the cave, he saw the brief look of dazed confusion in her eyes.

"Oroc…Orochimaru-kun?" she stated quietly, her lips puckering. "What happened? Where are we?"

He nuzzled her hair, breathing in the deep scent. "Strawberry…" he muttered, walking at a moderate pace. She sighed in confusion, placing her head onto his warm chest. Feeling dizzy, she slipped off into a hazy sleep once more.

**X,X**

"Toreishii? Toreishii?"

Sakura stirred, blinking her eyes. As her eyes opened, her mouth did as well. A small yawn was produced as she looked up at the man she was forced to act so sexually with.

"Hmm…?"

"Pay attention, babe," he whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened as she came to realization. She was here. Here. Where….where…he was.

_Sasuke…._

"Kabuto?" Orochimaru stated. Sakura's eyes seemed to bulge. Fuck.

Orochimaru gently placed the shinobi on her feet as the silver haired medic turned around.

_Sasuke…._

"Hm," Kabuto stated with a chuckle. Giving a sly smile, bowed, and resumed his work in the room.

_Sasu-…._

"Gah-" Sakura coughed, her eyes widening as she fell to her knees. Orochimaru's brows lifted to see what had just happened to his cherry blossom.

"Ah…ah…" Sakura bit her lip as she felt her neck pound. Even though she was not using any of her chakra to battle, heal, etc…just memories and thoughts were reacting with the seal Orochimaru placed on her.

Orochimaru, realizing that her pain was being caused by his "gift," gave off a small chuckle. He motioned to Kabuto. "See to it that she remains healthy and comfortable," he stated casually as he flicked a piece of hair behind his ear and smiled devilishly.

Nodding his head slightly as Orochimaru vanished, Kabuto kneeled down to the level Sakura was currently in and tilted his head, quizzically looking.

"Toreishii, was it?" he muttered, placing his cold hands on her lower neck, examining the mark. She shivered at his touch.

"H-hai…" she responded timidly, biting her lip as he eased the pain. Sending a flow of warm chakra into her veins, she began to relax. At least for now.

---

He nuzzled closer, his mouth hovering outside her ear.

"I find it funny," he whispered, "don't you, _Sakura-san_, that Konoha could really think that a silly mission like yours would actually be successful?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she froze on the spot.

"Orochimaru-sama instructed me to introduce you to Sasuke-sama…you'd like that wouldn't you?"

Sakura scowled silently. "Damn it…" she muttered.

"Don't worry, Sakura-san. Orochimaru-sama hasn't figured you out…yet."

Sakura scooted backwards. There was no way out of this- unless….

"Please…Kabuto…I'll do anything. _Anything._" She needed to see Sasuke again. She would die if she didn't.

"Anything?" he muttered, snickering at her remark.

"Anything."

Kabuto chuckled as he brought himself to a standing position.

"Welcome to the family- _Toreishii-sama_."

**X,X**

**Well, that was chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it. I would once again like to thank my beta, Blacksash, for being so amazing, and for being this story's beta. **

**I kind of thinking of making this story ItaSasuSaku…or slight KabuSaku (one sided, of course), but I don't really know. Tell me what you think in your review. **

**And Itachi will show up in other chapters (-gasp- THAT WAS ITACHI!)**

**Alright, R and R, por favor! **

**Thanks for sticking around,**

** Animeaddict99 **


	4. Mission Status: Seductress

**_AnimeAddict99_- **This chapter is took forever. wouldn't let my upload for awhile….so yeah. Blame them.

I'm so sorry for the delay. Stress has been overcoming me lately. --; Don't kill me.

**Review Response—_I'll give you a response if I feel the need to. :)_**

**runwithskizzers-** Oo Oops. Well I updated in…two and a _half_ months. Don't worry though, the next chapter is already being written!!

**Epiff Annie- **Thanks so much! Haha…I love ItaSaku. It's actually my favorite pairing. I hope to bring up some more of it in the future. When this story I done—I'm hoping to write an ItaSaku, so yay!! Thanks for the review!

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90**- No KabuSaku- haha…you are going to hate me in this chapter! -- It's one-sided, though…so maybe you won't kill me.

**Sekiryu**- Ahh! Interragation! Well, Orochimaru is, what, in his –hisses- late fifties by now. He and Sakura didn't have a real meeting, "Hello, my name is," like she and Kabuto had. Anyway, the real reason is: -hypnotizes- He. Just. Doesn't. Care. He. Is. A. Lustful. Geezer. :D

Thanks to everyone else as well!! Your reviews are deeply loved.

Enjoy. I've been going through a lot, so this took awhile.

Oh! And a big thanks to my uber famtasmic Beta: **Blacksash**. Who, once more, has saved me from very ugly errors.

**::Re-Cap:: **He nuzzled closer, his mouth hovering outside her ear.

"_I find it funny," he whispered, "don't you, Sakura-san, that Konoha could really think that a silly mission like yours would actually be successful?" _

_Sakura's eyes widened as she froze on the spot._

"_Orochimaru-sama instructed me to introduce you to Sasuke-sama…you'd like that wouldn't you?" _

_Sakura scowled silently. "Damn it…" she muttered._

"_Don't worry, Sakura-san. Orochimaru-sama hasn't figured you out…yet."_

_Sakura scooted backwards. There was no way out of this- unless…._

"_Please…Kabuto…I'll do anything. Anything." She needed to see Sasuke again. She would die if she didn't._

"_Anything?" he muttered, snickering at her remark._

"_Anything."_

_Kabuto chuckled as he brought himself to a standing position._

"_Welcome to the family- Toreishii-sama."_

_**Chapter Four**_

_Mission Status- Seductress _

**Fate Determined By Luck**

**X,X**

He led her down the hallway, his fingers wrapped around hers, pulling her closer as she tried to pull away slightly, her feet stumbling as a result.

They continued their stroll until the darkness of the corridor seemingly became even darker, which Sakura wouldn't have thought possible, if not from her current experience.

"Here we are," Kabuto sated matter-of-factly, stopping and releasing his grip on the female shinobi.

Thankful, Sakura peered around the hall. They were…_where_? There was no door, no window…no…person...to…see…them.

_Shit…._

"Kabuto, where is he?" Sakura asked quietly, hiding the nervous butterflies in her stomach. "Where is Sasuke-kun?"

A devilish grin filled Kabuto's face as she moved a step closer, pinning her into the wall.

Sakura's breath hitched. She took a deep breath as she revisited the question. "Where…is…-"

She had no time to finish her sentence. Kabuto slammed her arms against the wall in a lustful manner. "Heh…Sakrua-chan" he muttered, "how much will you sacrifice to keep yourself from being found out?" His head neared her mouth, and his lips crashed onto hers. He continued with grabbing her wrists so she couldn't move from her current position.

Sakura gasped, giving Kabuto the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth. Sakura's eyes widened as she choked on the chunk of material that was Kabuto's tongue. Pushing her deeper into the wall, Sakura let a disgruntled moan slip from her mouth. Grinning against her mouth, Kabuto released one of his hands from her wrist and slid it down to her back, forcing it to arch slightly into his chest. With the advantage of having less of a grip on her hands, Sakura began to channel chakra into her fists, and she finally thrust them forward, knocking Kabuto unconscious onto the floor.

_Or at least she hoped._

Using the freedom she had gained, Sakura burst from her spot against the wall and began to race back down the hallway, away from the maniac who had trapped her.

Thoughts raced around Sakura's head. She couldn't just wander deeper into Orochimaru's lair…she couldn't…she couldn't….

"Orochimaru-kun!"

This was the only possibility for her. Her cover was most likely blown from her "Kabuto incident," so she had to be quick.

"Orochimaru-kun!" she called louder, stumbling back down the hallway. It was dark for quite awhile as she wandered, shouting Orochimaru's name aloud.

However, finally, finally, she got a response.

"Orochimaru-kun!"

"_Toreishii,"_ a voice called from the distance. She heard Orochimaru's footsteps become louder as well as quicken as they neared each other.

"Oh, Orochimaru-kun, I was so scared!" Sakura cried, wrapping her arms around the snake-man's neck. "I-I was walking with Kabuto-kun, we got separated!" She let out a fake cry, and buried her head into Orochimaru's shoulder. Her voice quieted down. "I kept calling for him. I was so afraid!"

Orochimaru immediately sympathized with the weeping kunoichi. He placed his left hand on her back while his right found its way to Sakura's pink curls. Snake-like eyes glared out into the distance.

"Not to worry, Toreishii," Orochimaru chuckled, releasing her slowly. They stood face-to-face now, Orochimaru's skinny body hovering over hers like a hawk over its prey. Let _me_ get you properly settled then," he muttered, and with a snap of his fingers, two masked Sound shinobi appeared before them.

The first one was a short, stout man. He had an Anbu mask on his face; however, it was cracked down the middle, and one could catch a glimpse of a dark green eye glaring out.

The second was covered with a black cloak. He looked less like a life form and more like a curtain.

Turning to face them, Orochimaru stated, "Inform Sasuke-kun that we have a visitor who will be sharing quarters with him until a separate room is built." He turned to Sakura and grinned, before looking away. The henchman remained. "That is all," he stated firmly, almost annoyed by them. They nodded ubiquitously and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

**X,X**

Orochimaru, his deed done, turned to Sakura and coiled his arm around Sakura, pulling her close. Sakura was happy that from this angle, thankfully, Orochimaru couldn't see the look of utter disgust on her face. He turned his head at another angle, and he slowly placed his head at the crook of Sakura's neck and began to suck lightly, up and down her neck.

The spontaneous event was too much for Sakura. A small moan escaped from the female's lips, instigating a further domination over her. Sakura, beet red, had to stop this at once. However, under this compromising situation- well, quite frankly, that wasn't in her mind. An unwanted ecstasy was only growing…and to shame, Sakura wouldn't- no, **couldn't** stop it. Her digits shivered and her shameful-

"Ahem."

Everything stopped at that moment for Sakura. Her eyes shot open as her head turned around to find her first love.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

The awkward silence that was destined to fill the air was overcome by the sound of Orochimaru's chuckles. Looking into the eyes of the Uchiha, Orochimaru began to speak.

"Sasuke-kun," he began, a light smile forming on his face, "you have, I hope, been informed that Toreishii_-chan_ will be sharing a room with you until hers is completed." The "chan," perhaps, was added to imply ownership, maybe dominance over the common whore- but at the time, it was overlooked.

"Hn," Sasuke replied. A yes? A no? Possibly a, "Hey snake-face! I was sleeping!" Once again- it was overlooked.

"Good, good," Orochimaru replied, his slender hand finding itself on the side of his waist. The silence started to overcome the- "Acquaint! Acquaint!" Orochimaru spontaneously stated. "Dinner is at six- fresh clothing has already been delivered to your room, Toreishii-chan. Enjoy you free time." With a snicker, he disappeared in yet another cloud of smoke.

**X,X**

There it was again. Damn the silence- wherever and whenever it occurs- it only creates awkwardness. Unless your name is Uchiha Sasuke and you happen to be walking away from Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke?" Sakura muttered as she watched him start to wander.

"Hn."

"Aren't you- um…I dunno, ask me how I've been?" Sasuke had known no other girls with pink hair, green eyes, and well, she had been his teammate. So why the feigned ignorance?

"I don't even know you."

The words struck Sakura like lightening. Sakura just slowly shook her head and started to follow the Uchiha. "Go…gomen nasai, Uchiha-sama, it's just from my country-"

"Shut up...you're an annoying whore."

Sighing, Sakura bowed her head in apology once more and followed her love faithfully down the corridor.

_This was going to be a long mission._

**X,X**

What boggled Sakura's mind the most was that Sasuke did not remember her. She kept trying to push the fact out of her head. Instead, she tried to focus on the mission. Clues, hints- damn the sexy Uchiha. His outfit wasn't helping either. He wore nothing but a pair of loose grey pants and a royal purple waist sash that was begging to be pulled off. He was built- even more than before. However, his body remained a shadow of the past…scars and bruises. His hair had lengthened. Though not at his shoulders, it found its place behind his ears and on the nape of his neck.

Sakura released another sigh as they reached the door of Sasuke's room. It wasn't much of a door- in fact, all that lay there was the Uchiha symbol carved into the wall. She watched dazedly as Sasuke placed his hand somewhere by the symbol and felt his way for it. The darkness made it tough to see the small carving in the wall. When he found his fingers on it, he channeled chakra though the tips of his fingers and the door faded. An illusion.

Sakura followed him into the room, inspecting it as she entered. Surprisingly, it wasn't as dull as she thought it would be. It wasn't lavish and beautiful, but it wasn't dull either. It was the inside of a cavern, so the walls and floors were grey stone. A bed with royal blue blankets was in the left corner, while a small nightstand with a candle and a few books pilled upon it. There was also a small, chocolate colored couch in one corner. It was there Sakura chose to seat herself. She watched as Sasuke neared an open crevice that seemed to be a closet, giving a small cough. Sakura took that as an invitation. This must have been where Orochimaru had hung her clothes.

"Retrieve your outfit," he muttered in a monotone voice. Sakura nodded and scurried over to him. Peering into the closet, Sakura released a small gasp. The closet was filled with an abundance of the most beautiful kimonos she had ever seen. She smiled in awe as she plucked a light green kimono from a hanger. She backed away and grabbed a pair of black flats that would be covered by the dress's chain.

She bowed to Sasuke, timidly asking, "Uchiha-sama, would you mind turning around." He nodded and turned, crossing his arms in the process.

Completing her changing, Sakura heard a swift knock on the door. Sasuke opened the door, and Sakura, furthermore, bit her lip.

"Toreishii-san," he muttered with no expression. "Sasuke-sama."

"Kabuto-sama!" Sakura cried, rushing toward him, bowing her head. She had to fix what she messed up before, even if it meant using her female body to do so. "I'm sorry I disobeyed your orders before. Please, please. Let me make it up to you. Uchiha-sama, I will see you at dinner?" She gave a timid smile and dragged a confused Kabuto out of the room.

**X,X**

The door shut behind them as Sakura gingerly dragged him by his wrist into another hallway. Kabuto stared with confusion, "What the hell-"

Without letting him start his sentence, Sakura crashed her lips onto his. It was _she_ who shoved _him _into the wall this time. With no response from the white haired teenager, she pressed harder into him. He then started to respond heatedly. She opened his mouth, and he immediately pushed his tongue into the depths of hers. Letting her tongue engage in a dance with his, Sakura heard a choked moan from Kabuto.

This was the only way to keep her name silent- she would do it convincingly this time and not chicken out. Just earlier that day she had almost lost her deal with Kabuto. For all she knew, Kabuto had already told Orochimaru. Hopefully, he hadn't.

For now, however, Sakura had to be focused at the task at hand. Having lost her concentration, she found herself against the wall now. Kabuto put his right hand over her against the wall and the other one on the side of the face. Kabuto tilted his head and hit a sensitive spot of Sakura, for she let out a strangled moan. This just pushed Kabuto over the edge. "Sa-ku-ra," he muttered, pronouncing every syllable with care as he became involved in their sexual act. Both breathing heavily.

"Heh," Sakura breathed, pulling away. She looked dreamily into Kabuto's eyes. "Kabuto…kun," she whispered. "I would like to apologize for earlier," she whispered seductively. "If I may make it up to you," she began.

"Of…course," Kabuto answered, almost drunken on Sakura's kiss.

"That's…good," Sakura stated. Just to seal the deal, Sakura began planting small kisses on Kabuto's neck, making him whimper.

"Kabuto-kun?" She asked quietly, as she continued kissing up and down his neck.

"Hm?" Kabuto responded in a daze.

"You were the only one who recognized me. Have I really changed so much I'm no longer recognizable?" She asked sadly.

Kabuto went on the offensive, as he took Sakura's head and pushed it up, nibbling on _her_ neck. Seeing that Sakura had this mark, Kabuto targeted it. Whenever it was touched by Kabuto, Sakura whimpered loudly, feeling a source of heat rush through her.

"Ka..Kabuto-ku..kun," Sakura whispered, pressing on his chest. "I-I've got to go back to Sasuke's room now. Maybe he needs-"

Freezing as Kabuto began chuckling darkly.

He kissed her forehead. "You haven't realized it yet, have you?"

"Wha..what?" Sakura whispered. This was all disgusting, but this seduction was working, and that was all that mattered.

"Why he..Sasuke…doesn't recognize you. You have indeed grown. Someone as old as Orochimaru doesn't remember those of the past unless he chooses...and he choose not to remember you. Sasuke…on the other hand…."

Sakura nodded as she received another kiss on her forehead.

"What do you mean?" Sakura murmured, exerting a fake sigh.

"It's not that he doesn't recognize you, Sakura-chan," he muttered, finally placing a final kiss on Sakura' mouth. "He can't see you clearly enough to know it's you."

He went in for another kiss, but Sakura pushed him off in shock. "Kabuto-kun," Sakura said in vain, "what do you mean?"

Kabuto placed a hand on her face once again, his mouth only centimeters from hers as he began to chuckle.

"Sakura-chan," he whispered into her mind, " _he's going blind."_

**X,X**

**AnimeAddict99**- That's the end of "chapter four." –sigh- That took FOREVER. I hope it was to everyone's liking: even the KabuSaku haters. I don't much like the pairing myself- but it's one-sided…so…yeah -shrugs-. Considering I have 51 people on my review alert…I am expecting my number of reviews to double. 3

I'll try to update more often. I'm in Drama Club- so I have a hard time finding free time.

Ja ne till next time!


	5. Mission Stats: Under The Circumstances

**animeaddict99:: Hi, my uber awesome readers! Before 'Chapter Five' begins…there are some things I think I need to clear up. They're at the bottom of the page:: so please, please, read when you're down with this chapter!  
**

**-:Disclaimer:- I own nothing, I repeat, nothing, associated with Naruto. The show, the manga, and yes: not even the crappy dub.**

**::Remember Last Chapter?::**

**:: Sakura gets totally rejected by Sasuke**

**:: KabuSaku goodness**

**:: Minor OrochiSaku eck-ness**

**:: Sasuke's blind –gasp-**

**::Reviews::**

**I love you all terribly! As the people of Rome would say if they were still alive today, and if anyone still actually spoke Latin:: Semper meum 'reviewers-am/um' amo. As I do not know what "reviewers" is in Latin, the sentence will do. If anyone does know…tell me…and I'll give you a cookie! .**

**::Note:: This chapter is 'un-beta'd.' It will be replaced when my uber amazing Beta-- Blacksash-- is finished. **

_**Chapter Five**_

_Mission Status- Under the Circumstances_

**Fate Determined By Luck**

"No…no, Kabuto, you're lying," Sakura questioned, backing away. Her dropping of his suffix was only one of the small indicators of her shock. It all was starting to slowly make sense now. His struggle to open his own door…_failing to recognize his own teammate. _The confusion of the moment seemed to fade a way as a more profession realization occurred.

This could perhaps change the mission drastically. She was to record the happenings of the missing-nin, as well as Orochimaru. However, if possible, she was to reason with the Uchiha. Perhaps she could use his blindness to her advantage.

_But how?_

"You heard me, sweet kunoichi," Kabuto whispered, trying to kiss her again. Sakura seemed to fade back into reality once more, remembering that she was not the only occupant in the area. As Orochimaru's medic leaned in, Sakura dodged his advanced. she placed her forefinger onto his lips.

"That's enough for you, Kabuto-kun," she teased sadly, doing her best to continue her pathetic act.. "I have to depart. I have to look my best for Orochimaru_-kun._" She gave a counterfeit grinned, going in to kiss his pale cheek and then pulled swiftly away without contact, leaving him and his lust unfulfilled.

**X,X**

Forty minutes later, which seemed like an eternity of primping herself for such a sick man, Haruno Sakura, sat at a dining table with Orochimaru.

She wore the pastel green kimono that she chose from the closet earlier. The material was soft and silky, so thin that it would seem like a nightgown. However, all the outfits that were in the closet were 'skanky,' as Sakura would describe them, so Sakura could only assume that this piece of clothing was appropriate for meals. The dress, itself, was beautiful, revealing Sakura's bare shoulders. Hidden elastic clutched to the above her breasts and below her shoulders. The green descended to the floor, and a small light pink ribbon wrapped around her waist. Her sleeves dangled to her wrists, and the fabric swayed as she moved her hands. Sakura's hair felt extremely heavy tonight. It could have been because she let it down from its usual ponytail state, but she didn't know why. Her bubblegum hair flowed gently down to her waist. It had been years since she had cut it. After Sasuke had left Konoha, and more importantly leaving her, Sakura hadn't had the time to cut it. Tsunade's training was taxing on her time and energy and not to forget her constant training to become what she had: Anbu.

So Sakura was content with her appearance. Long hair wasn't frowned upon or anything. She had always plastered her hair up into a tight bun or ponytail everyday for training, so letting it down like this was a…good change; however, under the circumstances, well, she wasn't thankful for the opportunity.

Besides, _Sasuke had always loved girls with long hair._

"Toreishii…"

Sakura looked up stiffly as she snapped out of her daze.

"Orochimaru-sama, gomen na-," Sakura began, trying to apologize for her…daydreaming.

"No need, Toreishiii." Orochimaru replied. As he spoke, Sakura could see his long tongue wave in his mouth. It made her sick in her stomach. As she began to watch it, it being the tongue that is, Sakura began to lose her appetite, but nevertheless continued to force the gourmet meal down her throat. She looked solemnly down at her china plate. It was filled with white rice and an arrangement of sashimi: tuna, salmon, as well as ginger and a small glass dish of soy sauce. If Sakura had been somewhere else- a restaurant perhaps, she would be praising the chef; however, under the circumstances, well, you get the point.

The pair continued to silently eat their dinner, looking up at each other occasionally as they dined. A good ten minutes had passed when Orochimaru spoke.

"Are you enjoying your meal, Toreishii?"

Sakura nodded, "Ha-ai, Orochimaru-sama," she whispered, embarrassed as she held her stomach. "But, I do believe I am getting sleepy," she faked, exhaling a cute yawn.

"Why don't I put you to bed," Orochimaru suggested, "You do look awfully tired."

Sakura nodded as Orochimaru rose from his wooden chair. He approached the tired kunoichi and gently picked her up from her own chair. He put one of his arms under her legs and the other by her chest, or bridal style. She tenderly laid her head onto his brittle chest, pressing her pointer finger against his chest, swirling lightly in a circle. He chuckled, lightly, and walked down the hallway with her. reaching Sasuke's room, he kicked the stone with his foot.

He laughed darkly as Sakura's hair wrapped around his face. "I've always preferred shorter hair," he joked. "It doesn't get in the way of…other goals." Sakura gave a small laugh. "It hides assets," he added, his words slurring on his 's's. She chuckled with him, tucking a lock of behind her ear.

"Look who's talking," she muttered back, running a slender hand through Orochimaru's fine, black hair.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I don't have breasts," Orochimaru wittily responded.

Sakura stirred from her position in his arms they reached Sasuke's door. She leaned in to him, her lips touching his left ear. "Perhaps I'll cut it for you, Orochimaru-sama," she whispered.

"Sssauske-kun," he stated suddenly, still in a daze from the seductresses tone. "I'm coming in…I hope you're decent."

He laughed at his own "joke." which, frankly, Sakura didn't understand, and as he used a free foot to channel chakra to the Uchiha symbol, Sakura struggled not to slip from Orochimaru's grip. The door opened noiselessly and revealed Sasuke lying on his bed, eyes closed. It seemed odd, to Sakura at least, that Sasuke could lie so soundly when the presence of the two beings was so large. She gazed down at the disabled ninja from her position and frowned. He looked so peaceful, yet at the same time you could see the frustration in his face: like this wasn't how he wanted everything to turn out.

Sakura sighed in her mind.

_That makes two of us._

Orochimaru dropped Sakura lightly onto her own cot. He then proceeded in puling her lavender blanket over her tired body.

"Arigatou, Orochimaru-kun," she whispered, propping herself onto her elbows as he pulled her into a needy kiss. Orochimaru's mouth seemed to harass hers. She faked a moan as she retreated her head to the pillow below her. Feeling his cold hand on her inner thigh, Sakura slowly broke her kiss with Orochimaru. "Go-goodnight, Orochimaru-kun," she whispered quietly. He understood her sleepiness and pulled away from the grip he had on her.

"As to you, love," she responded, his tongue reaching out of his mouth and caressing her cheekbone. She cringed at this kinky show of affection. With that, he departed from the room, giving a sly wink as he excited.

Sakura heaved a large sigh, and retrieved a set of pajamas from the closet. They were no regular, comfy sleep apparel. All were slinky nightgowns. "Pervert," she whispered quietly. She slid her dress off herself by the closet, as Sasuke was sleeping. _And blind, _Sakura reminded herself dimly. She proceeded to slip a peach-colored shift over her locks and onto her broad shoulders. The shift fell gracefully to her thighs.

"Damn it, Orochimaru," she cursed in her mind, "my legs are going to freeze." She approached her bed solemnly and collapsed onto it with a heaving sigh.

She had been thinking about it for awhile now. Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto, and how to deal with them. She glanced around the room from a minute, as if to check if Sasuke was still…blind. She swiftly reached into the dresser, as if looking for something.

A swift cheer almost escaped her lips as she found what she was looking for. A group of, most likely Sasuke's, kunai, sat messily in

She couldn't stay here for the full duration requested, one month, without a break. If it became too much of a hassle to leave temporarily, she would stay. She hoped the latter would not occur, for she missed home.

Sakura had been on missions that required more than one month's leave from Konoha, but never to this caliber, and alone for that matter.

She hated it.

Even without windows, the room seemed to get darker as the night wore on. The wax of the lit candle dripped quietly as Sakura lifted a single kunai from the drawer. Shutting it quietly, as not to wake Sasuke, she approached the mirror, which was dimly showing her reflection, for the candle light was only showing her blurry figure.

A taking a deep breath, Sakura brought the kunai up to her neck, running the tip along it, up and down, until he reached a spot an inch or two below her ears. She gave a sigh as she considered the circumstances and advantages of this transaction.

"_For the mission…" _she whispered.

"_For Sasuke."_

Within seconds…a swift sound seemed to echo throughout the room.

The kunai fell to the ground, clanking against the stone floor.

Sakura shivered, running through her hair.

_It was done._

"_For Sasuke."_

She just hoped he would find away to love short-haired girls as well

**X,X**

**Story Alert:: Okay, to all the people who have placed this story on 'story alert,' I'm flattered. I currently have 74 people on alert for this story! However…I also have 74 reviews. A lot of people are reading this story (yay!...but aren't reviewing…nay!). So, please…all it takes is the click of a button. Please? I will not update again until I have reached 100 reviewsas that requires a little more than 1/3 of my alert-ies to review. Gracias.**

**::Relationships of 'Fate Determined By Luck::**

**KabuSaku ::: I would like to clarify, as I have had both kudos and knives for this pairing. **

**While this story shows evidence of KabuSaku, the pairing is indeed one-sided, as Sakura is seducing Kabuto, but has no feelings for him. As I have some KabuSaku lovers and haters…I will try to do my best show this relationship more often, but I will also sometimes utterly destroy it. .**

**ItaSaku ::: I love ItaSaku…but this story is not mainly ItaSaku. Itachi was merely a "pop-in" character. Maybe I will make him pop in later as well…but if he does, it will be merely one-sided and for the ItaSaku fan's enjoyment.**

**SakuSasu :: THIS IS THE MAIN PAIRING! . Not much more to say than that. In time…it shall develop. **

**In regard to lemons ::: I have been questioned about lemons. Yes, lemons. I have been asked to make a lemon for Sasuke and Sakura _in the next chapter_. Okay…I've never written a lemon before, and maybe I never will. However, if I do, it will be for this story, and it will be written in a much later chapter. Perhaps it will be for SasuSaku and be consensual…or maybe….not. O.o **

**::Other::**

**I'm most likely going to try to draw a fanart for this story of Sakura with short hair. . If anyone wants to draw me a fanart…I'd be uber happy and PROMISE to update really soon.**

'**Fanarts' plus 'Reviews' equal 'Faster Chapters.'**


	6. Mission Status: Facade

**Disclaimer:: I do not own, borrow, and/or rent 'Naruto.' I do own this plot, however, and plagiarizers shall be punished! GAHHHH!!!!**

**::Reviewer Responses::**

**--Thank you to all the reviewers who usually didn't review…and did for the last chapter. Reviews are really appreciated—and the more reviews per story increase the number of new readers per chapter—so thank you!!**

**Princess of Thieves **– Well…if I did do a lemon, as I stated in the last chapter, it would be much later in the story---- so their relationship would most likely be different/more intimate by then. Thank you for the review!!!!

**Oh::FAnArT aLeRt::**

**Thank you so much bundyangel!! -- There's a link in my profile. It's beautiful!**

**::Note::**

**Okay…I actually got a review stating how the reader felt that because Sakura 'had cut her hair above her ears'….he/she'd stop reading the story. Just to clarify…Sakura hair is slightly above shoulder-length…so if anyone else…is…eh….feelings the same emotions…do not fret?**

**_MY IMPORTANT NOTE…eh…sob story—_**

**Listen…I've not updated in awhile…okay, forever. But…I was failing my physics class, have acting class everyday (don't get home till 8:30pm), tap, voice, just got over a very bad infection, and my great-aunt is dying in the hospital…take that back...just died in the hospital. Oh! And I just broke my nose. So…please? Cut me some slack? I'm sorry that I'm so busy. . **

**Tehe. Fluff alert in this chapter. :P**

_**Chapter Six**_

_Mission Status- Facade_

**Fate Determined By Luck**

Here she was, presenting herself as the perfect little housewife of Orochimaru…just so she could get out of a damn cave. It wasn't even the outfit that annoyed her. It was a pretty outfit: for a…eh…housewife; however, she wasn't a goddamn housewife! She was a ninja, trained and ready for anything. If only Sasuke could see her now, he'd laugh at this façade she held.

Boy…what a predicament this turned out to be. Haruno Sakura ran her hands over the off-white kimono, one that a noble family of Sound might wear. As Sakura reached for a wooden brush, she couldn't help but notice the plethora of midnight black hair entwined in it. Despite that fact, she ran the grooming tool through her hair and almost forgot the length of it, actually brushing the air where her hair had once been. She frowned as she placed the brush down and peered at the antique mirror nailed above the dresser. She hadn't done that badly of a job on trimming- alright, chopping, her hair off, but it wasn't exactly even.

Kaching! She had found a reason to go into a town that wasn't a cave. Perhaps…perhaps…

…she had a reason to go home.

She wasn't certain if it would work, but she had come up with a reason to, eh, take a trip.

However, she knew that she couldn't ask to leave to Konoha on a haircut alone.

Maybe she could go shopping for, ehem, some decent clothing for public viewing. She was beginning to get tired of the stares she received from the lowly henchmen throughout the cave.

Well, it was worth a try. On the other hand, she wouldn't be surprised if he suggested a romp around the Sound village instead.

Sakura placed the brush down and reached for a pale pink ribbon and attempted to tie what was left of her locks into a messy bun. Seeing that her hair was, indeed, to short for her to put up, Sakura lazily placed the ribbon back down, and took yet another glance at herself and grabbed a plastic comb from the dresser, parting her hair on the side and making sure she didn't look, well, to state it bluntly, retarded.

Satisfied, Sakura grabbed a small box of makeup that Orochimaru had given to her, and applied the necessities to her face. Feeling that she had completed her daily ritual, she left the room.

_The façade would continue._

**X,X**

"Orochi-kun?" Haruno Sakura shouted in a high-pitched voice, clutching her fists to her chest in a maiden-like fashion as she reached his quarters.

Her frail-looking digits brushed a piece of lint off of her kimono in a cute fashion, emerald eyes looking hopefully into snake ones.

"Do you like my surprise?" Sakura whispered quietly, moving inches closer to the missing-nin. Orochimaru remained without response as Sakura's tongue hesitantly swirled nimbly on Orochimaru's collarbone. He shivered in what seemed delight as his fingers stiffen onto Sakura's shoulders. This unexpected action apparently drove "Orochi-kun" to the edge, aggressively pulling the petite kunoichi toward his chest. Orochimaru's breathing became steady as he held her there for a few seconds, memorizing the way her curves fit into his. Releasing his grip, Sakura stumbled backwords, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, blushing.

Orochimaru took in the sight slowly, snake eyes swiveling and swerving up and down each frayed pink strip of Sakura's hair.

His response to "Toreishii's act of…love?"

He laughed.

He plain-out snickered.

Sakura frowned angelically to her lover. "Orochi-kun…" she quietly whispered, "you don't like it?"

A moment of silence filled the air as Orochimaru took Sakura into his arms, her face burying deep into his chest. She breathed in his scent…and tried not to choke on it. The scent could be described as a mix between…rotten eggs and spoiled milk. She bit her lip as Orochimaru grabbed a lock of her hair in his skinny fingers and brought his nose to it, sniffing in the sweet scent of strawberries and sighing. His mouth touched her ears as another quiet chuckle emitted from his mouth. "You are so cute," he muttered, giving a playful nibble on her ear. Sakura jerked away suddenly, giving off an uneasy smile.

"I'm glad you like it," she whispered, pulling yet another piece behind her ear. She once again reproached him, playfully giving a poke to his protruding shoulder. "Orochi-kuuuunnnn," she whined, "I did this for you," she continued, "and only you," Sakura added. "But will you do something for me in return?"

The sly smile returned to Orochimaru's face. "Hn?" he questioned.

"I want to visit my home," Sakura carefully executed. Her eyes formed like that of a melancholy puppy's. "I know you're really busy, Orochi-kun, but I'd love to maybe pick up some clothes of mine, trim my hair, and stuff. Because I'd love to stay here with you….if that's alright. I can even take Kabuto-san with me for protection…if that's okay with you."

Every second seemed like ten as Orochimaru thought over the proposition. A sly grin formed on this crooked face. "Of course," he whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura squealed and leaped into Orochimaru's arms. "Thank you, Orochi-kun!" she stated happily. Looking into his eyes, Sakura winked and pulled away.

"I shall begin to pack right away!" Sakura exclaimed. Her gaze shifted. "When will I leave."

Orochimaru's eyes gazed downward as he contemplated. "When you're done packing," he stated swiftly.

Sakura flashed a quick smile; nevertheless, she was going home for a day, or perhaps even more. She gave a quick bow to Orochimaru and ran off to her room.

**X,X**

It had been a good five minutes before Sakura realized she was lost. One candlelit hallway looked like another, and less and less people roamed past her. Her steps seemed to become miles and miles, and in time, she became confused. She wandered alone through yet another cavern until she reached a dead end.

"Fuck," she muttered to herself, peering around, slumping and descending as she sat against the wall of the cave. The light of the candles flickered on and off in an almost melancholy manor. Letting out a silent huff as the lights dimmed once more, the shadow of a figure appeared to be approaching toward her with a fast pace. Without hesitation, the figure slammed its hands into the wall, pinning Sakura below it. With another flicker of light, the flames showered the hallway with light. The silhouette was that of Kabuto's.

"Sakura…."

Bluntly came the next phrase out of Kabuto's mouth. "I want you."

With a gasp, Kabuto's mouth slammed onto hers. A knot formed in Sakura's stomach as she felt Kabuto's breath mingle with her own.

It was the definition of disgusting.

The smell of alcohol that began to fill the air made Sakura gag on lack of…clean oxygen.

Without using any extra chakra, Sakura struggled to push the tipsy Kabuto off of her fragile body. When mere force didn't thrust the boy from her personal space, a flow of chakra into Sakura's fists sent Kabuto flying.

"What the fuck?!" she muttered loudly to the dazed ninja as she readjusted her footing.

Kabuto remained slumped on the ground in a half-conscience manner. The brief encounter was enough for Sakura, thus she started running in the opposite direction, past Kabuto, and hopefully toward her room.

**X,X**

She had finally reached it!

With a sigh of bliss, Sakura gave a knock to the wall and waited for the Uchiha to open it, as it would be suspicious to unleash more chakra.

When the door creaked open, Sakura grinned half-heartedly to the missing-nin who couldn't even see her.

"Arigatou," she stated quietly as the door shut behind her.

So there she stood, face to face with Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchiha proceeded by collapsing onto his bed, a "hn" escaping from his mouth. Sakura wandered to her closet of cloths and opened it. To her surprise someone had already placed a tattered brown suitcase in the corner of the spacey storage area. Sakura pulled the bag out and un-zippered it casually. Pulling items of the hangers, she folded them gently and placed them into the bag. She also gravitated towards her dresser and picked up a few necessities such as a hairbrush and pair of socks. She wouldn't need much as she could visit her apartment.

"Bye Uchiha-sama," Sakura stated quietly to the missing-nin as she turned toward the stone door. "The door, Uchiha-sama?" she asked.

Sasuke sat up and approached the door. "Do it yourself," he muttered.

Sakura retaliated, "but I can't-"

Before the phrase was finished, Sasuke hand was on Sakura's back. "Give me your hand," he stated. "I'll show you."

Obeying, but still a bit flustered, Sakura placed her left hand into Sasuke's palm. Time seemed to stand still as Sakura's hand was enwrapped in Sasuke's. A huge blush covered Sakura's face, and her breath hitched. Sakura's face felt hot has she instinctively withdrew her hand from Sasuke's. Realization occurred to her that these feelings were not that of a simple embarrassment when a sudden pain began to occur in Sakura's shoulder.

_Damned cursed mark!_

A gasp escaped from Sakura's mouth as she collapsed to her knees, and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Ehhhh…." she groaned, a hand to her mouth as she began to feel nauseous. The tears came and the pain continued. And to her surprise, black marks that she had seen so many years ago on Sasuke, began appearing on her face.

"Toreishii-san," muttered Sasuke, "…." Because Sasuke was seeing-impaired, it seemed he didn't understand the situation Sakura was in.

"Cu-ur-r-rsed…se-seal…" Sakura managed to get out. The tears continued to flow and out of her mind and in desperation, Sakura thrust her arms around Sasuke's waist. The look on his face was priceless with surprise, but he did not budge from his position.

"It….hu-hurts…" she cried loudly, griping him tighter. The pain seemed to spread through all her body and her form crippled beneath her. Seconds passed, and all Sasuke did was stand there. Waves of pain began to rush through Sakura, and half consciously Sakura muttered.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke's body seemed to tighten, and words formed in his mouth, but Sakura didn't hear them, for she had long passed out into his arms.

**X,X**

"Oooff!" came the voice of Haruno Sakura. Below her- the ground. Above her- well, she hadn't gotten there yet.

Where was she? What was she on?

Ahhhh….

#1) …in the middle of nowhere.

#2) …on…Sasuke???

Okay, well she wasn't in the middle of nowhere. But looking around, she was draped over Uchiha Sasuke's shoulder.

"Huh?" she stated quite loudly. Sasuke blindly peered over to Sakura.

"I am taking you home," he muttered. "Orochimaru's orders. For a visit."

Sakura exhaled deeply. "Oh….I thought Kabuto-"

"Supposedly Kabuto received injuries recently."

Realization occurred, "Oh."

A blind missing-nin was going to bring her home?

"Where do you live?" Sasuke muttered.

Sakura bit her lip. Would Sasuke really bring her home, knowing Anbu would be there, willing to capture him?

She inhaled a deep breath. "Konoha."

His response?

A nonchalant "hn."

**X,X**

**Okay, okaaayyy.**

**End of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. It's not beta'd...sorry. :P **

**Please review!**


	7. Mission Status: No Pity Needed

**::animeaddict99:: **Sooo…my Beta is nowhere to be found. O.o That means this story will be unbeta'd until further notice. That stinks…doesn't….it….yeah.

If anyone else is interested in becoming a Beta for this story, please tell me! It would be appreciated a lot!

In other news, I've recently become DeiSaku OBSESSED. I'm basically Saku-anthing obsessed, but I've just read the most amazing DeiSaku fic ever…

It's called Let's Love, by Sinister Voices, and it's pure genius.

Ehem…so it actually kind of mused me into writing this chapter.

Fluff ahead!

**X,X**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_Mission Status- No Pity Needed_

**Fate Determined By Luck**

**X,X**

She awoke with a 'thud'.'

The 'thud' being Uchiha Sasuke dropping her from his grip.

"Oww…" muttered Haruno Sakura, rubbing her sore bottom. Considering she had drifted off into a deep sleep about mid-way into the journey, this was a rude awakening. She blinked her jade eyes slowly, a blurry picture started to shift into a clear one.

She was home and at the gate of Konoha with Sasuke at her side. She had dreamed of watching Sasuke walk through the gates…but not like this. Her kimono painfully rode up her sides, revealing her thighs. Placing her hands in front of her, Sakura thrust herself to her feet, peering over at Sasuke, whose dark cloak covered his body.

"Well," Sakura began, biting her lip periodically, "are you coming in, Sasuke-sama?"

The figure moved slowly toward her, as if not knowing what direction to go in. Seeing as Sasuke had made it this far- blinded- it surprised her that he didn't know his way now.

"Give me your hand," Sakura began to say slowly. "I'll lead you through town."

Quietly, Sasuke shakily reached his arm out, patiently awaiting for his hand to be taken by hers. When it happened, he seemed to flinch, which was a small surprise for Sakura. She was so used to seeing him being cold as stone, but this was different. Sasuke was bending, self conscious, even insecure.

Sakura slowly reached the gate, passing through easily, for the guards had seen her previously, and she was a well-known ninja and medic through out the village.

For the first time in awhile, Sasuke spoke. "Where are we going, Toreishii-san?" he asked quietly as he felt himself being gently pulled by Sakura's side.

Sakura thought carefully about her words. "…to my apartment," she mentioned.

The scene of Konoha as Sakura strolled, whirled around her head. She hadn't been there in awhile, and she was happy to be home.

She didn't want attention thrust upon her, or Naruto's loud, "Sakura-channnn!" filling the air, so she quickened her pace, dragging Sasuke with her.

**X,X**

They reached Sakura's apartment in five minutes flat. The teenager slid her fingers under her doormat, pulling out a spare key, and thrust it into the door, the entry unlocking. "Please," Sakura muttered kindly. "Come in. You're welcome here."

_Anytime, baby…_ Inner Sakura chimed.

Sasuke followed obediently, trying to sense the presence of any upcoming furniture in his path.

Sakura lead him with her hand and voice. Tugging him gently, she stated, "Gomen- I have no comfy couches or seats. All I have is some wooden ones, or- oh!" Rushing with Sasuke in her hand, Sasuke tripped forward, stumbling to follow her.

"Here," Sakura stated quietly. "I'm sure you're tired. It's late." She patted the bed in front of them. "Take the bed. You look exhausted." Sasuke didn't move. He didn't seem to know where the location of the bed was.

Chuckling quietly, Sakura placed one hand on each of Sasuke's shoulders and led him to the bed. "Here," she offered. She was feeling almost like his personal nurse, treating him to carefully. "Sit."

Sasuke sat quietly on the edge of Sakura's bed as the pink-haired girl bent before him, pulling off his shoes. Standing in front of him, a blush covered Sakura's face. "Do you need help taking off-"

"No," he replied nonchalantly as he untied his own obi, his shirt easily off of his shoulders. The red on Sakura's face doubled as she excited the room.

"Uh…well…" she stuttered, "good night!"

With that, she exited the room as flushed as ever.

**X,X**

The night passed slowly as Sakura sat on the roof of her house, staring at the stars in the sky. The feelings she harbored for Sasuke seemed to be larger now than ever. This new side of the missing-nin intrigued her, but it also created a source of pity for the boy. But Sasuke had never been the one to let others pity him. So why was he being so accepting of her care-taking now?

A sigh excreted from Sakura's mouth. If only Sasuke could see…both physically and mentally. If only Kabuto had the power to heal Sasuke's eyes…or if only he was willing, she might be able to persuade him to return to Konoha.

Okay, okay. To tell the truth, Sakura had no idea how the restoration of Sasuke's eyesight would aid her, but the pity that she harbored for him was only increasing. Sasuke had barely anything in this life. Maybe he'd be happier if he had something as important as his eyesight back in his life.

It was decided then. Haruno Sakura, former apprentice of the amazing Tsunade, would heal the eyes of _the_ Uchiha Sasuke.

Enough minutes passed for Sakura to assume that Sasuke was asleep. Creeping back inside the house, Sakura peered over at the sleeping nin. He seemed so calm, so like himself. A small smile formed onto Sakura's lips as she approached the bed and sat next to where he slept. Reaching her palms out to his black orbs, Sakura closed her eyes and gently pushed chakra into the pupils, trying to sort out the mess that had formed.

After awhile, Sakura's hands began to ache, and she retreated the chakra, a sigh escaping her lips. "This might take awhile," she thought, rising from the position. Checking to make sure he was still in a slumber, Sakura stole a kiss on Sasuke's pale forehead, and left the room to instigate some sleep of her own.

**X,X**

The next few days seemed to pass by quickly. Sakura had gone out to get her hair cut, visit comrades, heal Sasuke's eyes, and do a little grocery shopping, leaving Uchiha Sasuke bored and alone. Sakura had gone to check up with Tsunade, who had been surprised by the loss of so much hair. Nevertheless, Sakura reported her findings, including Sasuke's blindness, her invitation to stay, and Kabuto's part in the plot. Grateful to see her pupil, Tsunade wished Sakura more luck, and Sakura departed back to her apartment.

The night of her third day in Konoha had appeared, and Sakura stumbled into her apartment with two bottles of beer in her hand. "Sasuke-sama," she called, "I brought you some booze!" She laughed as she slapped the liquor into his hand.

"You're drunk…" Sasuke observed, popping the cap and bringing the ice-cold alcohol to his lips.

"Nooooo…" Sakura protested, "I'm just a little tipsy…" Giggling, she plopped her self down on her bed next to him, also taking a generous gulp of the liquid. "I mean, like, it's sooo annoying that everyone's all like, you're drunk, what's wrroongggg? I, like, and then, I'm like, nothing has to be, -hic-, wrong! Can't I just drink?"

A blank stare appeared on Sasuke's face as he sighed and took his second sip. "I mean I'm stressed, but that's like- I dunnno, just, yeah." Sakura dropped her empty bottle to the ground and gave another sigh, trying to gather up her senses. "I'm just tired and stressed, and I want everythin' to be, -hic-, like it used to be." Her voice trailed off as Sasuke began to speak.

"You mean you don't want to be with Orochimaru?" Sasuke brought up.

"Hell no," Sakura whispered, looking down at the floor. "He's, -hic-, disgusting, -hic-, and perverted, -hic, and-" Sakura paused, "a monster."

"You don't act like that usually," Sasuke retorted.

"You don't defy Orochimaru," Sakura stated matter-of-factly, "unless you want to die…or if you have somethin' he wantssss."

Sasuke peered toward her voice, a look of pity showing on his face. "Run away," he stated kindly. "I'll cover for you. I'll tell him you died-"

"No!" Sakura erupted unexpectedly. She peered sideways, averting her gaze from his. "I-I-…" she spoke. She was not going to reveal this mission…especially not him.

The next statement was not the truth of the situation- but it wasn't necessary a lie either.

"If I left…" Sakura said quietly, her hands clasped together, another small hiccup escaping her lips, "…I'd probably never see you again."

A look of surprise appeared on Sasuke's face. Sakura stood up to leave the room- but tripped on the empty beer bottle she had dropped earlier. Her body seemed to fall towards his in slow motion, his knee in between her legs. Out of instinct, Sakura pushed her arms forward to catch herself, but in turn she pushed Sasuke over onto the bed. She was mortified by the position she was in now, however comfortable it was.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke-sama, I-"

She was cut off by an arm that was thrust around her neck. Sakura panicked.

"Sasuke, I-"

The next thing that happened surprised both of them.

He kissed her.

It was unexpected, defiantly enjoyable- but incredibly unexpected.

It was surprising he had found her lips, but he had, and he was in control.

Sakura's eyes remained wide open with shock. She had not expected her small sentence and fall to create such an…em...intimate position.

When she didn't respond to Sasuke's lips on hers, Sasuke sat up, lips still connected, forcing Sakura to sit on his lap, his…well…warmth touched her leg, and he continued to wrap his other arm around her waist, gently pressing harder on the maiden's rosy lips. A small moan escaped from Sakura's lips, egging Sasuke on.

Sakura's mind was boggled, but her body and heart seemed to cancel out her mind, and she placed a hand on Sasuke's obi, and one into his hair, instigating a kiss of her own.

Seeing this action as an, "ok!", Sasuke pried Sakura mouth open with such feeling that Sakura felt her stomach tingle. Tongues began to tangle, strange sounds began to echo, and Sasuke quickly won a war of dominance.

The kiss ended as quickly as it had started, and it was Sakura who pulled away, panting.

She placed both hands on his chest and questioned him.

"Why?" she asked in a whisper.

Sasuke looked down, a blush covering his face. "Hn," he responded. He didn't seem to know himself what the reason for this attraction was.

Sakura gave a genuine smile that hadn't appeared since before this dreadful mission began.

"Idiot," she muttered, giving his a playful punch to the chest.

"Hn," he agreed, falling back, a slightly happier aura filling the air of the small living quarters.

Laughing, Sakura fell forward back onto him, using his chest as a pillow. Being as drunk as she was, she was asleep in a matter of minutes.

She had finally gotten what she wanted.

And he didn't even know who she really was.

Well, satisfaction always has a price, right?

Only time would tell, and Sakura was hoping for more of it.

**X,X**

**::animeaddict99:: **Aiii! I loved writing the kissing scene.

So, things are really rolling now, you know? That scene kinda inspires me to do a fanart of my own piece of fanart. I can almost picture it. :P

**IMPORTANT**

**I'm having a FANART CONTEST. All you need to do is draw a piece of fanart about this story for me…and you will be put in the running to win a one-shot by yours truly about ANY two Naruto characters. This contest will be running until the END OF THE STORY…which isn't that far away. I'm estimating a 15-ish chapter story.**

**Anyway, good luck! HINT:: Couple-y pictures are loved! (The ItaSaku scene, KabuSaku, SasuSaku, heck, even OroSaku). DO IT! You knoow yoouuu waanntt toooo.**

**And don't forget! If you're looking to be a Beta, I need a new one! **

**Love you all!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I have more alerts than reviews right now. Oo**


	8. Mission Status: Slut

**Hey. Well, it's been awhile. So here's the deal…**

**1-I'm revising some of the chapters, and so far I've done chapter one, so I suggest you read it. Very little things have changed- but I don't want to confuse people later because of them.**

**2-Before I get reviews that are like, "WTF? Why so long to write?" Wellll, I lost my muse for a while. Oh! And when I "got it back," I wrote this chapter. OH! And then my hard drive crashed- and I lost everything. Frustrations. Gr. But I rewrote it, and hopefully it's even better than my first draft. XP**

**3-I got a lot of critique about having this story. Hopefully, that will help this story in the future.**

**4-Sorry for any errors. This isn't beta'd.**

**5-Sorry for shortness. I just wanted to hurry the process, and if I went further in the story, it just wouldn't mesh right.**

**6-Enjoy? Review? Thanks? I have more alerts than reviews. That's bad, right??**

**XXX**

_**Chapter Eight**_

**Mission Status: Slut**

Fate Determined By Luck

**XXX**

"Hmm…."

It sucked to be so bored. When Sakura was in Konoha, sleep was a luxury. Training was early in the morning. Sakura never missed having a lack of sleep so much. It was nearly 10:00 am, and Sakura was getting very…well, not tired. However, she held her eyes shut and continued to pretend to be in a peaceful slumber. It was either sleep or Orochimaru, and at the moment, sleep took priority.

"Ahh…."

The yawn escaped the young kunoichi's mouth. The covers crawled further and further up Sakura's waist and to her shoulders.

"_Sssehhh…."_

Sakura froze. The door creaked open and a wearily Sasuke stepped in from the hallway. The door shut behind him as he took a sip of coffee from a dull mug. Sakura's breathing quickened a bit as he took yet another sip of the warm drink. Sakura squinted slightly- so that she could see without being seen as awake. She watched as Sasuke gently placed his beverage down and fell back onto his bed…

_effortlessly._

It wasn't that Sasuke wasn't able to do anything on his own that surprised her, it was that he seemed to calm and relaxed. He seemed so cool and sure of himself. The other Sasuke, let's call him 'Sasuke I,' was clumsy and fragile… yet impassive. 'Sasuke II' seemed to know where he was going, mentally and physically.

Which was the real Sasuke?

All Sakura knew was that she liked 'Sasuke II' better—even if she had only witnessed his presence for two and half minutes. 'Sasuke I _and_ II,' for he was only really one person, had something to hide, and it was Sakura's mission to figure out just what that thing was.

**XXX**

However, as soon as Sasuke entered the room, he was gone, leaving only the aroma of coffee in the air. Alone once more, Sakura began to fall back into a light slumber.

"_Sssehhh…."_

Sasuke again.

Sakura rolled away from the door, relaxing into the mattress. She would study his actions later. For now, she'd just-

"**Hello, my love."**

Sakura's body stiffened. The harsh tone of the three word phase placed shivers down the woman's spine. She did not turn to face the voice that was defiantly not Sasuke's. Sakura began to access the situation, but before she knew it, she found it to be that she was not the only weight on her bed.

Panicking, Sakura shifted upward- only to be pinned back down by a manly strength.

She gave a yelp as her eyes focused on the figure before her.

"Kabuto, onegai," Sakura began quietly.

"Hmph, Sakura-chan," Kabuto whispered, "I don't think you're in any position to be giving me orders."

"What?" Sakura responded.

"Don't be an idiot, Sakura-chan," Kabuto interjected. "You told Orochimaru-sama about the little confrontations I've had with you. See what he did to me because of you?" There was a prolonged silence. "I said," he repeated harshly, "did you see what he did to me because of you?"

Sakura flinched as Kabuto seized her wrist, pressing her palm to his bruised face.

Sakura's face was in an obvious state. 'I didn't do anything-…" she began, but she was cut off once more.

"Don't lie to me, Sakura-chan."

Sakura shook her head. She squeaked, "I really didn't do anything. I mean I'm sure he just suspected you…or something?"

The fact that Orochimaru had attacked Kabuto did not at the least bit surprise Sakura. She had seen quite a few suspicious glares from Orochimaru lately, and the fact that he had assumed –correctly, may she add- did not seem to far from reality. The fact that Kabuto thought she had told him, however- was not the **least** bit good.

Sakura yanked her hand away from Kabuto's cheek. "Kabuto…" she stated severely.

"Don't you 'Kabuto' me," he snapped. "I **promised** you I wouldn't tell Orochimaru-sama about your little ordeal, slut," he retorted, "but so far you aren't giving me a good enough reason not to just blurt it out. I could just…" he paused, stroking a gloved hand down Sakura's neck, "make," he continued, his hand going to the buttons on her nightgown, "or break you…Sakura-chan." He let out a low chuckle. "I don't want to see such a tenshi(1) like you get broken by someone like Orochimaru-sama, though, now do I?" Sakura frowned in disgust. "And, I don't think you want to end up on the memorial stone either, Sakura-chan." His hand gripped the first snap on Sakura's shift. "I think it'd break Sasuke-kun's heart to see his little Sakura get murdered…all because of him…right…tenshi?"

Sakura's eyes went wide. First of all, what the hell was with this possessiveness? Secondly, the pet name? Psychopath, much?

"So…is it death…or me?" Kabuto muttered seductively.

_Snap._

The first snap on her nightgown had been undone, snapping Sakura back into reality. "Onegai, Sakura began. This isn't necessary, Kabuto!" Her kunoichi instincts kicked in, and Sakura first jut forward, only to feel a sharp pinch in her neck.

"What the fuck?" Sakura whispered, her vision going blurry for a second. She grabbed her forehead in pain. "Hhn," she felt like she was drunk. However, the effect was over within a few seconds, and Sakura's sight was intact once more, she saw the cause. A needle.

The injection had drained part of her chakra, no doubt, and fighting back was barely an option now. Sakura bit her lip, as her arms went limp to her sides, "Hhn," she muttered weakly. "Bastard...," she spat.

_Snap._

Another snap came undone, and there was nothing she could do about it- except lay there and take it.

_Snap._

"Kabuto, I-"

_Snap._

_Snap._

Lips claimed and the conversation- was over.

**XXX**

"Tsunade-baachan!"

Tsunade, who had been sleeping with her head on her desk, groaned.

"Huh?" she murmured wearily.

Her eyes met Naruto's radiant blue ones. "Have you seen Sakura-chan? I just got back, and no one seems to know where she is, and I just wanted to-."

Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed. "She's on a mission, Naruto."

"Where?"

Tsuande let out a sigh. "You know I can't tell you that, Naruto."

Naruto exhaled. "Will she be back soon?" he inquired."

"I don't know, Naruto," Tsunade muttered, placing her head back onto her desk. "I really don't know."

**XXX**

As she laid there, scantily clad, chakra regained, Sakura could only wonder what the hell she was doing. She was just doing her job, right? However…she was beginning to feel like a prostitute…tossed person to person for their enjoyment. Untwisting her bra strap, Sakura thought about the crazy incident that had just occurred. As soon as her nightgown came off, and hesitant foreplay began, Kabuto suddenly lost interest.

It could have been for many reasons, but Sakura assumed that it was probably because Orochimaru had been standing outside the open door. Sakura scratched a clump of blood of her skin.

**Kabuto was dead.**

…or at least he seemed to be, considering Orochimaru had thrust a blade into his chest…repeatedly. Sakura's tears had convinced Orochimaru that this was a one sided 'love,' if that's what you want to call it, and thank god she did. Sakura kind of needed to stay alive to complete the mission, and, well, Kabuto didn't.

Sakura was actually quite relived that Kabuto was dead. It was one less person, well of the raging hormonal male sex, to worry about.

She couldn't say, however, that she didn't feel the least bit guilty. Sakura couldn't help that she had emotions about the missing-nin's life. She _was_ a medical nin, after all, and she hated to see _anyone_, good or evil, die.

On the other hand, at least she was fully undercover once more.

"Toreishii-chan," a voice calmly hissed. "How's my lovely girl doing?"

"Orochimaru-kun," Sakura mumbled softly as his lanky figure appeared before her. "Arigatou, love," she whispered into his ear hesitantly. "Thank you for saving me."

The phrase prompted Orochimaru to immediately take Sakura into his arms.

They remained that way for a moment, but Orochimaru couldn't keep himself under control for long.

He buried his face into the crook of her neck. He began to push her forward into the wall. Sakura soon found herself pinned vertically, her nightgown riding up her thigh and her hair in tangles. A small moan escaped Sakura's moan as Orochimaru nipped at a sensitive spot on her neck.

"Nhn…" she muttered, the controversy beginning to brew throughout her brain-

…and between her legs.

"Uhm, Orochimaru-kun, I don't think-…" Sakura whispered. She was cut off abruptly as her mouth was viciously covered.

Sakura's nervousness dramatically increased as she felt a cold hand snake under her gown. Sakura pulled away from the frenzied kiss, gasping for air as she felt another hand but this time on her breasts. Sakura stifled a gasp as she felt her chest being awkwardly groped. Teeth clenched as tear escaped out of the corner of her eye.

"Onegai…onegai," Sakura pleaded. Orochimaru smirked at this response as he continued to explore the kunoichi's body.

"I-I," Sakura began, pushing her hands against Orochimaru's chest. "Oh god," she whispered as a wave of please made her back arch. It was then that Sakura snapped.

"I..I can't do this!" she cried out. Orochimaru's facial expression changed into that of confusion. Sakura covered her mouth. "Oh shit," she thought to herself. She shoved her palms into his chest, and ran out of the room as Orochimaru called after her.

**XXX**

Sakura sprinted down the hallway, her emerald shift disoriented. The top few snaps were undone, but Sakura paid no attention to that as the light at the end of the tunnel appeared.

A large pit in her stomach was forming as Sakura ran straight into the forest. She wasn't betraying her village by running, was she? Ah, damn it. She was. Well, technically, Sakura wasn't a total failure. She just needed a teeny tiny break from the old man that was Orochimaru, and then she'd go back.

Right?

Sakura had gotten pretty deep into the forest.

"Pssss…."

She twitched. Damn animals, they always made her paranoid. She stopped walking…but she heard footsteps behind her echo.

"Orochimaru-kun?" she squeaked.

The steps continued with no reply. They stopped seconds later.

Sakura then felt breathing on her neck. Slowly, she turned to face the figure.

Green met red.

"Oh, fuck."

She was out on the ground before she heard an answer.

**XXX**

**1- tenshi – angel**

**XP Hope you liked it. Sorry for the delay. Nowww… REVIEW!**

**Thanks. :)**

**animeaddict99**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE: NEW STORY PLEASE READ

**Okay. Please don't kill me.**

**I have good news and bad news. Ready?**

**Bad news.**

**I'm shutting down. Surprised? I don't think you are…it's been years since I've updated. Yes. Yes. It's terrible. I'm sorry I've let you down. I could make up all the excuses in the world, but the truth it- I've lost faith in this story. Actually I've lost faith in this account in general. :/ I'm not proud of a lot of stuff published on this account. And now that I'm ready to write again…and I don't want to post it with my older stuff. My pairing interests have changed. And I'd like to think that my writing has gotten stronger.**

**So.**

**Good news.**

**I got a new account! It's under the name "ChibiLlama."**

**I'm also starting to write again. :) Please don't flame me for stopping this story…my heart isn't in it anymore. Please understand.**

**Here's the link to my new story. Warning- it is mature.**

_.net/s/6082174/1/Sunset_Silhouette_

**Here's the summary:**

A mission. An evil man selling sex slaves to twisted newlyweds. It seems easy enough. But nothing is ever easy when love is involved. KakaSaku (dark SasuSaku)

**Anyway. Thank you for all of your support, and I hope you support me in the future.**

**Singing off,**

**Animeaddict99**

**(now chibillama)**


End file.
